FwPCMH29
USOMAJIHONTO? PORUN no Komori Dai-sakusen! is the 29th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Summary In the Garden of Light, Guardian and Elder were talking about Lulun's journey to the Garden of Rainbows, and wondered what will happen in the future, because if the power of creating sent her to the Garden of Rainbows, something will happen - and it's related to Lulun. Then Elder forgot the names of the girls again. Later, Nagisa came to Tako Cafe, and saw, that Porun is completelly worn out. Mepple said, that this is how they feel when he always wants to play with them. Then Porun standed, saying, that it's enough, and Lulun started crying. Then Akane-san went to get some supplies, and the mascots stopped Lulun from crying just in time. Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari went to eat something, leaving Porun and Lulun to Mipple and Mepple. They made Porun, and later Lulun to sleep. Nagisa offered to take care of Lulun until Hikari's shift is over.Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, Circulas told Viblis and Uraganos about Lulun. Uraganos asked, is it huge, and circulas denied. Then he asked, is it tiny, but Circulas denied it too. Uraganos was confused, and decided to crush that not-huge and not-tiny thing. Nagisa, Honoka, Mipple, Mepple and Lulun went to Nagisa's home, and when Lulun woke up and saw, that Porun is not here, she started crying. Then Seekun came, and she stopped crying and became interested in her. Seekun also said, that she feels something. Meanwhile, at tako cafe, 2 kids were playing. and a girl realized, that she forgot her teddy. Her brother went to ask Akane-san and Hikari to take care of her sister until he returns. Akane left her for Hikari. The girl introduced herself as Arisa. Meanwhile, at Nagisa's home, Nagisa saw, that Hikari's shift is almost over and decided to return back to Tako Cafe, and Lulun was happy to see Porun. Meanwhile, at tako cafe, Hikari offered Arisa some juice, and she almost started crying, because she missed her brother. Porun came out, and remembered Lulun. Hikari offered her some takoyaki or crepe, and made to make it, and Arisa ran away. Hikari tried catcing her, and she stopped after seeing Uraganos. Hikari saw him too. He thought, that Arisa is the thing Circulas told him about, and wanted to crush her. Arisa got scared, hugged Hikari and fainted. Hikari tried saving her. Then Lulun felt, that Porun is in trouble, and went to save him. Nagisa and Honoka followed her. Back at the battle, Hikari placed Arisa on a bench, and started running from Uraganos. Then Lulun came, asking to don't bully Porun. Porun stood before her, trying to defend her. Then both Ran to Hikari. She took them and protected them, when Nagisa and Honoka came. Then Uraganos made a playground zakenna, and Nagisa with Honoka transformed to Pretty Cure. Hikari transformed to Luminous. While Pretty Cures were busy fighting zakenna, Uraganos tried catching Lulun, but Luminous got her and ran away. Then he kicked Luminous, making her fall on a bench and let go of Lulun. Then he caught Luminous and tried to crush her, but Lulun started crying to stop bullying (similar to Porun before producing Rainbow Bracelets to Pretty Cure in prequel), and a heart brooch on Luminous chest, as well as a bell on Lulun's neck, started glowing in pink. Uraganos said, that the light burns him, and ran away. Lulun fell asleep. Black and White called forth the Sparkle Bracelets, and used Marble Screw Max, defeating zakenna. After battle, Hikari woke Arisa up and she said she missed her brother. Then he came. He said, that it was hard to find, but he found her bear. Then Arisa hugged her brother, and he thanked her for taking care of her sister. Then Mipple and Mepple started sliding. Lulun wanted too, and ran up the slide, but fell down. Then Porun comforted Lulun, and they slided together. He was just like a big brother. Trivia *Arisa's onii-chan looks similar to Fujimura Shougo, and Arisa looks a little like Yumehara Nozomi Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Pollun *Lulun *Mepple *Mipple *Uraganos *Circulas *Viblis *Wisdom *Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes